In hearing aids and other audio equipment it is often necessary to use anti feed back system in order to avoid the feed back problem. The anti feedback system may however be disturbed when changes occur in the signal path such as changes in directionality or changes in the choice of program effected either manually or automatically. The invention tries to avoid the problems which relates to correlation between anti feed back systems and fast changes in the signal processing in the signal path.